lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linh Cinder
A 16 year old cyborg that lives in New Beijing and the main character in the Lunar Chronicles series. Cinder has a slight build, tanned skin and straight brown hair. Her left hand and foot are made of metal. Basic Information Status: Liscensed Mechanic ID #0097917305 0 Media Hits Resident of New Beijing, Eastern Commonwealth Ward of Linh Adri Her thought birthday was November 29, 109 T.E. But it is revealed at the end of the book that she is Princess Selene, so her actual bithdate was December 21, 109 T.E. She is 16, since during Cinder, it's around the end of summer. Friends Peony Iko Prince Kai Dr. Erland When she was adopted at the age of 11, she was brought into the Linh household, where Peony immediately befriend her, because unlike her sister Pearl, she was too young at the age of nine to judge Cinder for being Cyborg. They stayed friends until Peony was 14, when she was killed by the plague, letumosis. Her only other friend is the andriod Iko, who she had put back together from only days after her arrival in the Eastern Commonwealth. In the book, Prince Kai comes to Cinder's mechanic booth to have his andriod, Nainsi fixed after it had mysteriously shut down. They get to see each other a numerous number of times, and they both seem to develope feelings for each other, friendly, but also romantically, espicically Kai. After Adri had forced her to be taken against her will to be used for the letumosis research, she meets Dr. Erland, the head of the research team. When he discovers that she is immuned, he lets her become a volunteer and gives her a checkings account, allow to leave as she pleases as long as she comes back, and even promises her the second access to the antidote. After he analyzes her DNA and discover that she is Lunar, he helps her dealing with the truth of who she really is, just as a father would. At the end of ''Cinder, ''he tells Cinder to escape prison and join him in Africa where he will continue his plague research and help reinstate her as the rightful Lunar Queen. Love Intrests Prince Kai In the book, Prince Kai comes to Cinder's mechanic booth to have his andriod, Nainsi fixed after it had mysteriously shut down. They get to see each other a numerous number of times, and they both seem to develope feelings for each other, friendly, but also romantically, espicically Kai. Kai had asked her to be his date to the ball numerous numbers of times, but she had alway declined for she feared that he would find out, and so would the rest of the city, that she was both cyborg and a Lunar. They shared their first kiss, but mostly for Cinder as a way to stop Kai from marrying Queen Levena. Story Cinder is a girl with no memory before the accident in which she lost her family as well as her leg and hand. Now, she is a cyborg, a girl with machine parts still trying to adjust to life with a new family. She is adopted by a man named Linh Garan whose wife, Adri did not support the decision. After being adopted by the Linh family at the age of 11, Garan soon passes away, only days after her arrival. Skills Cinder is a mechanic who first shows her skills by fixing Iko an old android that the Linh family put in storage due to a glitch in its system. She also has many unique abilities like the ability to detect lies, to download information directly into her head, to overlay her eyesight with helpful diagrams, etc. Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Lunar Category:Basic Information